Freak Hunter
by SirMehALot
Summary: Sniper receives a new job from the Administrator, while the other mercs ridicule him because of it. Meanwhile a rogue, rabid Soldier ravages the battlefields, out for blood and killing everyone he meets. And what is up with Grey and his robot army?
1. Chapter 1

He finished another bottled water and tossed it onto the ground before running through the checklist he'd been running through for the past ten hours.

-Remain hidden: CHECK

-Remain alert: CHECK

-Take down target at _all_ costs: NO CHECK

Ten bloody hours, and nothing. Yet. He detected movement to his left. The Sniper readied his custom Classic .50 cal rifle, laser cutting through the gloom. He lost his focus as the crate fell out into view, the loaded round firing off into the night. He cursed under his breath before sliding another round into the chamber. Something was definitely back there, he could feel it in his gut...but is it the target? He took a deep breath, making sure it didn't give away his position. The rustling got louder. He put his finger on the trigger. Then the monster jumped out. He sent the round spiraling through the air like it was butter. It landed at the monster's feet, who gave a howl of detection at his hunter.

"Ah, heck." Sniper muttered. Time to pack up.

Later that day Sniper lay in his camper van, listening to the brook burble outside through the open window. Sleep just wouldn't come. It's probably because of that picture he taped above his bed of his target. Poor Soldier, caught rabies from a raccoon two weeks ago at Coldfront. The man had been ravaging battleground after battleground. Heavy wasn't a pretty sight after Soldier was done with him. Lucky a Medic was en route that day.

Sniper sighed and turned over in bed. Medic can bring a man back after he's been blown to a thousand bits by a ten foot tall robot with crits engaged but he can't cure a simple case of rabies. It's almost as if he forgot to learn how to fix simple things, but got a PhD in the hard things. He heard a clank outside, and slid his hand to the Carbine under his bed before listening. Silence. As he slid the cocking lever back he heard another rustle.

"Gotcha now you-" he burst through the door. A raccoon. "Get outta here you little furry-aargh!" he fired into the dawn. He groaned and went back inside. No time to sleep. Time to head back to Teufort. He moved through the living area to the driver's seat before firing up the engine.

It took about a 3 hour drive to get back down to Teufort. Sniper locked up the van while peering through the sun at the red oak fort in front of him. This time of the year the river was almost dried up, and most of the mercs left on a very, very, _very_ short vacation. The only one each year the Administrator allowed them. The place was usually empty, but not _this _empty. Sniper reached for his kukri. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Light may travel faster than sound, but smell travels faster than light. Death. But not battlefield death. He's been here. Sniper headed into the base, only to run back out to vomit. Every RED comrade that resided in the base was now dead, and half of them were strewn about the walls. Sniper checked their revive packs. Two days without juice. It's too late for them.

Sniper strode through the gory base, giving up hope on finding anyone, when he found the vault door leading down into the basement sealed tight. People must be down there. He flipped on the intercom and stated his credentials to it. The door opened with a hiss and a sentry beep filled the air. Sniper dived for cover and heard a chuckle. "You're still a jumpy boy, Sniper."

"Dell Conagher. Nice to see you again Engi. What the hell happened out there?"

"Out there? Nothin'."

"_Nothing_?!"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Sniper!" Heavy cried from behind.

"But how-"

"You see my friend. All of this was nothin' but a decoy for that Soldier. Y'know, in case he stumbled into Teufort. Say, you any closer to takin' down that monster."  
>Sniper grumbled. "No."<p>

Engi gave a smug grin. "Ain't that a big surprise."

"Is there something you wanted, Engi?"

"Well we could use some supplies down here. Scout's resorted to-"

"Okokokokokok. I don't need to hear every bloody detail."

ALERT! ENEMY INBOUND! The loudspeaker boomed the Administrator's voice around the base.

"Back to base boys." Engi said. "Sniper, you're on your own. Take that motherhubbard down,"

"I'll do my best."

Sniper waited up in the sniper post on the second floor waiting for Soldier to show himself. The poor guy. Ever since he went feral the Administrator ordered a cease fire against the BLUs to focus their power on the real threat. A rabid, war-loving, psychopathic mercenary with a blumming Pain Train. Sniper sighed. Why was he so bored? He's trained to wait for hours on end, mostly using his inner monologue to entertain himself until his target showed their head. But today, something was different. Perhaps it was the 28 hours without sleep. The caffeine patches only work for so long. A Soldier's cry snapped him from his reverie. Here he comes.

A wooden club smashed through the barricade on the BLUs entrance to their base. So that's where he's been hiding. He heard his quarry scream in fury as he hacked furiously at the barricade. Heavy obviously made it. Anything that big guy makes doesn't break easily. "There you are." Sniper whispered as he charged the rifle's round. "Just a little closer mate."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for reading my second fanfiction. I have a lot planned out in this one and hope to get chapters published as fast I can. Also, check out my other work, TARDIS Fate. It's currently on hiatus, but I'll be sure to add more sometime. Plus, to all who don't know, a revive pack is the thing you drop in MvM upon death. I'm not sure anyone knows the real name (if they ever **_**have**_** a real name) so I improvised. Enjoy the book! Meh out. **

Rules of the Sniper:

Rule 1: Master the Art of Patience

Rule 2: Remain concealed

Rule 3: Never lose your focus

Sniper just broke rule 3. To this day he can't figure out why. Perhaps it was seeing his once friend and fellow colleague turned into a vicious psycho, but the minute his brain's focus slipped, so did his finger, and the round went directly into the barricade. The barricade shattered and sent Soldier tumbled face first into the dirt. Sniper knew his Classic wouldn't be good anymore, as Rule 2 just broke as well. He had to move and quick, before Soldier really found him. By the time Sniper slipped back towards the Resupply Room, Soldier got to his feet and headed to the RED base, Pain Train in hand.

Sniper stored his Classic in his cubbyhole, before suiting up with two Shahanshahs and his trademark Carbine. He was headed out when he heard the telltale hiss of a Spy decloaking. He turned to see his French colleague. "Pardon me." he said. "But you might need this." He held out his cloak watch.

"Uh, thanks mate." Sniper said as he fiddled with the buttons.

Spy groaned. "Like this."

_Hisssss_. Sniper could only see the faint outline of his hands. "Bloody brilliant!"

Spy chuckled before growing suddenly stern. "Bring it back in one piece."

"Uh…uhkay mate."

"Help!" Heavy cried from beyond the base.  
>"You'd better go help your colleague, Sniper."<p>

"And you?"  
>Spy smirked with his newly lit cigarette. "Oh you never know."<p>

Sniper rushed out through the Resupply room doors and headed out to the sniper post, where he jumped off and landed with a roll on the ground. The whole team had come out to help. Were they finally accepting that he had to do this job? Sniper saw Engi set up above the bridge's roof. He waved. Engi jumped down to greet him. "We saw you not doing so hot, so we thought some better mercenaries should handle it."

Oh, so that's why.

"You're joking right?"

Engi just chuckled before climbing back up to his sentry. Soldier had torn through Scout and Demo, who were back in the Resupply room freshly revived. Heavy and Medic were holding up the bridge, but there was only so much they could do. It was time for a swim. Sniper dove in headfirst into the boiling-hot water. Summer. Of course. He could hear Heavy's minigun whirring above his head as he scrambled into the BLU sewer tube. He had to be fast. He rushed through the innerds of the BLU base before appearing in Heavy's line of fire. It was only a matter of seconds before he ran out of ammo and fell to Soldier's Pain Train, who clearly had no sense of pain as he was riddled with holes.

Medic managed to get Heavy back on his feet and they both fled for cover. It was up to Engi and Pyro. And Spy, wherever he was. Soldier was clearly distracted attempting to scrabble up to where Engi was nested, Pyro already taken down, and Sniper used his opportunity. As his sentry clicked the well-known sound of zero ammo and his dispenser malfunctioning, Engi jumped onto his teleporter to make a quick escape; before destroying it. It was all up to Sniper now.

Sniper drew one of his Shahanshahs, making sure to keep his footsteps silent. Soldier was still busy grunting and catching his breath from the battle, turned away from Sniper. He gave a battle cry before racing to head into the RED base. Fear coursed through Sniper's veins as he realized he had not anticipated Soldier's actions. Sniper panicked and hurled his kukri, lodging it in the ground at Soldier's feet. Soldier turned to face him. "It's just you and me now, mate. Let's dance."

Soldier rushing at Sniper, who quickly drew his remaining kukri and brought it up to defend his face. Soldier clearly had more arm strength than Sniper, holding up a Rocket Launcher all day will do that you. But the curvature of the Shahanshah prevented the Pain Train from causing any damage. Sniper used it to his advantage, wrenching the Pain Train from Soldier's hands. It landed on the ground with a wooden clunk. Soldier screamed in fury, picking it back up before Sniper had any time to react, and knocked the Shahanshah out of his hands. Sniper fell to the ground. He clenched his eyes shut, fearing the end, when he heard a loud _psssh_ and a flash before his eyes. The corpse of Soldier fell to his side, still sparking. A man strode through the spiraling dust. Soldier?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Holy mother of Sandvich this is gaining popularity! Thanks for all the reads guys! So, this is a weekly filler. Called a Mehditorial. Get it? Editorial? Mehditoral? Whatever. PM me whatever questions you have about me, my stories, unicorns, etc and you may just find it here in the weekly Meditorial. Eh? FINE! *throws away Ask Meh Anything joke* So enjoy this weekly filler and I'll see y'all in the next chapter. Meh out.**

Grey Mann slipped through the sliding doors that led to the Administrator's control room. Sure enough, there she was sitting in her trademark chair. She turned around to face him, her putrid cigarette in hand. "Well?"

"Project S is a complete success." Mann said before mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, except for the complication."

"Complication?! I'll tell you a complication! Losing your Austrailium supply _that's_ a complication! I'll have your rear end stapled to Saxxon's wall before I hear about any _complications_." she spat. "So tell me, what is this _complication_, hm?"

"Soldier found his way out."

"You're kidding. Fifty robots set to crit mode just let him _slip_ by?"

"He had company." Mann walked over to a dashboard and pulled up security cam footage onto the largest screen in the room.

It was a view of Soldier's cell. The man was clearly beaten and bruised until he was unrecognizable. Gray walked in and talked tauntingly for a few minutes before leaving. Two robotic guards were visible outside as he left. Soldier sat bound to the chair for a few more minutes before a Robo-Scout strode in, carrying a Rocket Launcher.

"What is the ID of that robot!? Get me it now!" the Administrator howled.

"Just keep watching!" Mann bellowed.

The robot took off Soldier's binds and handed him the rocket launcher before an alarm began to flash, painting the walls red every few seconds. The Robo-Scout disappeared in a puff of smoke, the telltale sign of a Spy.

"Of course." the Administrator said.

"Yes, but look at this." Mann said, zooming in on Spy's wrist. "No watch."

"So where is it?" the Administrator asked.

"I do not know. "

But Sniper knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys! Enjoy the new chapter. It is incredibly short, but important to the story, and I thought I just couldn't include it in another chapter and it deserved its own. Please don't leave! I made an exceptionally long chapter that gets posted late just because of its length! Post times aren't expected, but a Mehditorial chapter comes out around every Friday. Hey, send me those review and questions. The Mehditorial comes every Friday and you could see yourself here! So what are you waiting for? Meh out. **

Sniper still laid where only a few seconds ago his life was flashing before his eyes. Soldier was still panting from adrenaline, or was he lying sprawled on the ground sparking from where his head should be? Or _both_?! Soldier held out a hand to pull him up off the ground. "You all right?" he said with his gruff voice.

"B-but how?!" Sniper was aghast.

"How...what?"

"How are you alive?"  
>"...what?"<p>

"N-nevermind. We'll talk about it at base."

The rest of the mercs emerged from the RED base exclaiming cries of victory. Scout screamed in slight fear. "What the heck is that thing?!"

Sniper hadn't exactly noticed the thing that was lying next to him on the ground until Scout spoke up. "And who the heck is that?!"  
>Soldier rushed and grabbed Scout by the scruff of his shirt, pinning him to the bridgepost. "Who do you think?!"<p>

"This...is the real Soldier." Scout said through the choking grasp.

"Oooh!" Medic exclaimed in delight at the thing lying on the ground. "Somezing new to rezearch!" He began to drag it back into the base.

Engineer chuckled as Medic passed. "You have fun with that. So Sniper, I didn't think you'd actually come through."  
>"Actually it was Sol-"<br>"Of course he did!" Soldier exclaimed while resting his hand on Sniper's shoulder. "Now what did he do?"

"Soldier is back everyone!" Heavy exclaimed in pure happiness. And indeed he was.

The mercs gathered in the conference room in the basement of the base, awaiting Medic's report about the examination he's been performing for the past three hours. About an hour ago, Engi vanished as well, Medic probably called him in. Sniper rolled a coin like a wheel on the table, the others doing their own things to pass the time. Heavy was munching on a Sandvich, Scout tossing a baseball in the air to himself.

Spy cleared his throat as he came in to announce his presence. Sniper instantly tossed the watch back to him. "You might want this back mate."

"Many thanks."

"Fat lot of good it did me." Sniper grumbled under his breath so no one could hear.

It was only a matter of a few minutes before Medic came in, Engi trailing behind dragging a projector behind him. Heavy attempted to stuff the remaining Sandvich into his mouth, as Medic had a pet peeve against eating during his lectures.

"Whaddya got for us today, Doc?" Sniper asked, snatching his coin from the table.

"Vell, ve did zome analyzation on ze strange zing ve found next to you. And it is nozing like anyzing ve've zeen before."

"Vat do you mean, Doctor?" Heavy asked.

"Vell...it's a robot."

Heavy pounded his fists on the table, almost smashing it into splinters. "Robots?! I hate robots."

"Yes Heavy, we know." Spy said. "Continue."

"Danka. So, ve scanned this robot and found several differences from ze ordinary bots ve normally fight. For one, it was covered in a polymer zat disguised it almost as if it was human. In otherwards, you Soldier."

"Why me?"  
>"Zat, ve could not figure out. But, Engi ran through ze camera footage of ze past week and he found your absence occurred at 20:34 PM Tuesday."<p>

"Meaning?" Scout asked."

"Meaning ze Proto-Soldier, as ve have dubbed it, appeared at 21:00 PM Tuesday. After Soldier here disappeared."

"So, who took Soldier?" Spy rubbed his cigarette between two fingers.

"Again, ve do not know. Zat vill be all for today gentlemen. You may now go about your business.

The mercs slowly filed out, leaving Sniper and Spy with Engi and Medic cleaning up. Spy left but Sniper still sat in his chair, deep in thought, but quietly listening to Medic and Engi's quiet conversation.

"Somezing zeems fishy." Medic said.

"What makes you think that?" Engi asked.

"Vell, the others vere quiet for once. And something was off about Spy."  
>"There's always something off about Spy."<br>That's all Sniper needed to hear. He pushed his chair out quietly, to not disturb the two and closed the door behind him. He passed through the server room, servers humming away as they held precious information safe. Before he knew it he was back out in the hall, at a loss for feelings of what he was just informed about. He needed to think, and he knew the perfect place.


	5. UPDATE 9 21 14

**Update 9/21/2014**

**Hey guys, don't think I've given up on this story! I've just had a very (and I mean **_**very**_**) busy week with classes and work from thereof plus writer's block! Talk about a full plate though. Anyways I'll attempt to have Chapter Five up before or by Friday! If you forgot the plot well...I can only say rereading time! Until then, enjoy the fall weather and I'll see ya in the next chapter. **

**-Meh**


	6. Chapter 5

** A/N Hey guys! Didn't I promise a chapter this Friday or what? Well here it is. If I have time this weekend, expect Chapter 6 this Sunday. Special shoutout to YummySparkles being my **_**second**_** follower! Thanks! Oh and finally, Scout says to tell me to tell you guys to leave some reviews and follows. He says if not, he'll plant a stolen Sandvich at your house. Heavy doesn't like having Sandviches stolen. Enjoy! Meh out.**

Sniper was back where he started, tossing and turning in bed. He sat for hours watching the sun complete its daily ritual of movement while he pondered what he had just heard from Medic's report. If only it made sense! How could Gray come up with something so treacherous, and how did Soldier escape? He sighed and turned over. None of it made sense. He never should have taken this bloody job. Or been _hired_ by the Administrator in general. Other people wanted hitmen, right? So why is he fighting over some dilapidated piece-of-crap mills these obliviously stupid mercenaries have turned into "forts".

He muttered in his sleep. Something about Spies. Speaking of Spies, Spy was rather odd today. Giving up his watch? Fat lot of good it did. Sniper didn't even have a chance to use it before that...thing attacked. Spy pressed one of the _exact_ buttons Sniper did and it worked, but when Sniper did it, nothing. And his actions at the meeting. Something's up.

He was snapped out of a deep sleep by a repeated pounding on his door. Who could it be at this ungodly hour? He opened up the door to reveal a giddy Pyro bouncing up and down at his door. "Ugh, what is it mate?"

Pyro fired off a sentence in his muffled language. Sniper rubbed his face. "I can't understand ya, mate."

Pyro dropped his shoulders as too say "Ugh", grabbed Sniper's hand, and dragged him off into the night. "Waugh! S-slow down, mate!" Pyro did not take heed.

They went around the back of the fort to a run-down shack. The faded sign hung above the large door read "Garage". Pyro finally slowed down when they got there. Sniper took a look around. He hadn't been to this part of the base before. No one has...or does anyways. The place could really use a cleaning and repairing...if it was needed. Which it wasn't. Pyro walked up to the door and plucked a key from unknown pockets in his sleek suit. It fit perfectly in the padlock on the door. Placing the lock in a pocket, Pyro threw open the door and flicked on a light. What Sniper saw, he wish he hadn't. The walls were plastered with drawings. All color-filled and happy seeming. What you saw with those accursed Goggles Pyro loved to give out. Speaking of which, a pair rested on a pedestal in the back of the room. Pyro gestured to what the Sniper thought was the Goggles. "Uh I already have a pair, mate." Sniper pulled a significantly worn and slightly cracked pair of similar goggles. Pyro shook his head and pushed a stack of papers to reveal the chair they were sitting on.

"Oh." Sniper said and took a seat. Pyro sat down in a chair facing the one Sniper was in and reached up to his head. To pull off his mask. Only it wasn't a he. It was a she. "Ah," she said. "that's better. Name's Alice, nice to meet ya."

Sniper could almost see his jaw drop at the sight. A kid. A _bloody_ kid was the one setting everyone on fire. He took a look around the room at the girly drawings. "That makes sense."

Alice cocked her head. "What?"

"Erm, nothing."  
>She chuckled, "I get it, I get it. You didn't expect this. Who would? To tell you the truth, it took a lot of courage to even take that choking thing off."<p>

Sniper felt his face redden. "It's just...we all thought you were some sort of psycho."

"What it's _my _fault I'm doing this to pay for food. There aren't many jobs that take kids out there. And when I saw a pamphlet about this job, well I just took the first thing I got."

"That pamphlet lied."

"Mhmm you don't say?"  
>"So what's with this? And why did you make these?" Sniper gestured to the paintings and Goggles.<p>

"Well, I thought since I'm out having to...kill people I might as well make it a bit more cheery. You'd do the same right?"

"Well, if I had the tech yeah. But...why _that_. Y'know, that weird place you see through the goggles."

"You do realize I'm a girl right?"

"Oh! Right, still getting used to that. So, why'd you bring me here?"

"To tell you my opinion. I saw the way you looked at Spy. I also heard what you said. I bet you're thinking something's fishy with him."

"You're pretty smart for a kid."  
>Alice rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks. Anyways, I decided to tail him after the meeting, but I lost him. It seems he's good at doing things like that. Or maybe he found me, I don't know. Come to think of it he did see me, but I played the innocently chasing a fake butterfly trick and he ignored me."<p>

"So what you're sayin' is-"

"He's up to something."

"Since when is he not?"

"I'm saying watch your back." she put the mask back on. "Mmmph mmmph mmph."

"What?"

Alice twisted the mouthpiece of the mask and her voice came out of it. "I said don't trust anyone except me. I will put my hand to my mask if it's really me. Make sure Spy doesn't see me do it, or he'll be onto us."  
>"You got it, mate. And how'd you do that?"<p>

"Voice changer. It's always been." she opened the door and walked out.

**A/N See, what did I tell ya? I told you I'd have one out by Friday and I did. Shocking chapter though. Enjoy it? I might have one done by Sunday. Meh out...again. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Don't hate me! It's been a hard week and I had a lot of work! Can you blame a guy for having to work til he falls asleep with no time to write?! Fine then, I'll just dial Scout's number and notify him **_**someone**_** (you know perfectly well who) needs a stolen Sandvich in their house. **

Sniper awoke to the sounds of Sentries and sniper fire. The BLUs were back, no doubt about that. Sniper groaned and stretched. He figured it would only be a matter of time before word reached them the Bot was dead. Only he didn't expect it to be this quick. It's not like the REDs could steal any intel or anything. They made sure of that. This war is starting to seem futile. Sniper grabbed his empty Classic (he keeps it empty while he sleeps so no one can assassinate him in his sleep) and exited his apartment in the base. The hall to the other apartments was empty, everyone was out fighting. No one bothered to wake him up or anything.

He headed down to the Courtyard Resupply Room and loaded a full clip into his Classic. No sirens. That's a relief, the intel is still safe where it should be. To be honest it _should_ be locked in a vault instead of on a desk. Oh well, time to see where Engi ended off getting to. No tele anywhere so he must be still setting up a nest. Sniper pulled a paper from his pocket Engi gave to everyone of his common nesting spots. Why risk your life trying to find him when you can just go to certain places? First off, RED sewer. Sniper poked his head around the corner and peered down the wet passage. Nothing. Wait… "Incoming!" he cried down the hall. Like anyone heard. He loaded a round. Looks like this was all up to him.

"You better hope you see that little dot, mate." he muttered. "Otherwise it'll be the last thing you'll ever see." He could hear the rapid splashing down around the other bend at the end of the hall. A Scout, perfect. He got down on one knee and flipped on the Charge switch. The Scout rounded the corner and instantly honed in on Sniper, giving a battle cry. Sniper fired and lodged the round in the Scout's knee. Only it didn't bleed, it sparked. The Scout tripped and fell face first into the water, sending him into a sparking convulsion.

Sniper dropped his rifle in shock and fell backwards onto his backside. The only thing

that was running through his mind was to get away from that thing. It gave off a demonic scream that sent chills down his spine. Like nothing he had heard since Halloween '79.(**A/N If you read into TF2 you will find it takes place in the approximately 1970s so '79 equals 2009 in the events. -Meh**) Through its sporadic shaking the thing pulled itself to its feet and began to stumble towards Sniper while continuing its demonic scream. It was like peering into a mountain lion's eyes. No matter how hard you try, you can't look away or move. You can only pray. And that is exactly what Sniper was doing. The thing was almost on top of him when shellfire sounded over his head and the thing fell backwards, dead for good. Sniper looked behind him at Heavy standing on the stairs, shotgun in hand. "Did little man soil himself?"

"I'm sure he didn't, Heavy." It was Engi. He was poking his head over the rail of the top set of stairs and covered in grease. Sniper pointed at the thing lying in the sewer. If he could speak he'd probably say "What is that thing?", but all he could muster were a few airy gasps. Engi stuck himself halfway across the rail to see what he was pointing at. "Oh! Yeah, that ain't the worse of it pal. Ya might wanna come take a look at this."

Sniper followed Heavy up the stairs. At the landing he leaned his Classic up against the wall. It's no use to him thoroughly wet. He pulled his Carbine out of its holster to be ready for whatever Engi was bringing him to. Only a gun wouldn't help what he saw. The BLU Fort was gone. In its place, was a robot Carrier.

**A/N Moar notes. First, I realize now after about five hours of boring YouTube viewing **_**today**_** that Dr. Face's "Ninja Spy" also uses double Shahanshahs. This is a coincidence and I in no way desire to take his cool character and copy it for my story. Finally, I know the chapter was relatively short but I promise if the Writer's Block does not pop up like it did in this chapter I will post more. Until then, Meh out! **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N As an apology I am bringing a new chapter to you guys early. (Not like I have a set release date or anything) but I usually take a week to get a new one out. Not this time! Oh, and another thing, I frequent the FirePowered 24/7 2Fort server under the SteamID samspage! Come stop by and have some fun. (But try to only come with some skills. Pretty much everyone that comes on has an Unusual or two. You get what I mean.) Meh out. **

"What happened to the other Fort?!" Sniper cried.

Engi coughed on the dusty air. "It happened about 20 minutes ago."

_Engi was pounding on his Sentry to keep it as stocked with ammo as it could as BLU after BLU pressed on him. It seems they weren't too happy about being out of commission for so long. Too bad he was ready for them. The Sentry paused and swung around 180 degrees to point directly in Engi's face. Engi ducked as the Sentry opened fire on a BLU spy in mid-backstab pose. Engi looked at the dead Spy's face. It was a mask of shock, but not the shock of a Sentry gun turned on him. Why would he even drop his disguise. That's when Engi found out. They had some unexpected guests. _

Engi took off his hardhat and wiped his brow. "That's about it."

Sniper sat down on a barrel. "Crikey. Any ETA until their attack?"

Engi turned to look at the loudspeaker above their heads. "No. It's not like her to be so quiet. And at something like this too."

"You don't think she could be behind this do you?"

"Heck no." Engi was wrong.

The Administrator chuckled in her seat as she watched the awestruck mercenaries. One press of a button and hundreds of prototypes will pour out of that massive drawbridge of a door. She was their God. She was the one who made their life or death. (**No, I don't mean this to be offensive to any Christians.**) And nothing else could make her happier. She loved power. _Craved _it. The mercs were like chess pieces in her hand. And here comes the checkmate.

"We sent Scout in that wreckage 20 minutes ago. It's lookin' like we're gonna have to declare him MIA." Engi noted.

"No!" Heavy yelled from the sniping battlements. "Here comes little man!"

Sure enough Scout was emerging from the base...and he was dragging something. It was a mangled body. A BLU. "Guys!" he yelled from across the river. "Help!"

Sniper faced Engi's scowl. "Should we help him?"

"What do you think?" Engi spat on the ground. "That's an enemy over there! And as far as I'm concerned so is Scout now!"

Sniper drove his hands into Engi's chest, throwing him into the ground. "You must forget that those are _human beings_ we are fighting over there! If Scout is ok with helping one then so am I! For all I care you can stay down there and rot!" Sniper jumped on one of the piers that held up the bridge and leaped to the other side. The BLU was still alive! But only barely. If there was any hope for him it was to get him to Medic. Sniper just had to hope Medic would agree with him and not Engi. "Ok, come on mate stay with us." He grabbed one arm and Scout grabbed the other. Together they lifted the unknown person and got him across the ravine of the dried up river.

It was clear Medic was on their side, because even against Engi's commands, he had a stretcher ready for the pair when they got across. After Medic rushed off into the base Sniper took a deep breath and readied himself for Engi's incoming rant. And to be honest, he was just about to go off on Sniper when he was pushed (casually) back onto the ground by Soldier. "I think you should let a real soldier deal with this problem." Soldier said and laid his arm around Sniper's shoulders, leading him over to the fence for a conversation. Engi picked himself up off the ground and sneered at the two before heading into the base.

"You realize what you did today was brave?" Soldier asked.

"Yeah. So what?" Sniper said rudely.

"The what is that you did good today son. No matter what Engi says, you should follow your heart." Soldier gave a friendly punch to Sniper's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Gee...thanks...mate" Sniper said between airless gasps.

"Very good! Now, I should probably straighten Engi out as well." Soldier strode toward the base.

"I wouldn't do that. You know he has that control freak nature."

"Well I am back now! It's time he got some _real_ authority!"

Sniper could do nothing else but sigh as he followed Soldier into the base.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey again! I know it's been a **_**long**_** time since I last published a chapter. I was literally up until 10PM doing work last night so as you can probably guess **_**I've been incredibly busy**_**. Anyway, here comes another chapter on another wonderful three day weekend of mine! Two in a row! (Of course I spent the first one on TF2 what did you expect?!)**

Sniper had never really fought robots before but he knew how ruthless they could be. Several mercs came back from those battlegrounds like they were in Vietnam. Medic had loads of "fun" trying to coax them out of their apartments. It wasn't the first night Sniper was awoken by someone shouting "Robots!" in their sleep. He just hoped it wouldn't be like that here. But who could be sure? He'd spent the past hour pacing in Medic's waiting room with Scout, anxious of the fact a Klaxxon could go off any minute alerting them of an attack. Scout had dozed off about five minutes ago but Sniper didn't dare bother to get him awake. The little bugger could sleep on top of a firing minigun.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Sniper ended up next to him in the same state, drowsy and dead to the world. Life came to standstill, then he was jerked out of his seat. Firing a string of curses that awoke Scout he connected his face to the floor. "Who in God's name-" It was Pyro. Sniper grumbled. "What do you want, mate?" Pyro mumbled a few words and beckoned him to follow. He turned to Scout, "Back in a sec"

Scout shrugged and leaned his head back against the wall. "Whatever." Before he dozed off again.

They rounded the corner and headed out into the main section of the base. "Where are you taking me?" Sniper demanded. Pyro dragged him down the corridor and into the normally padlocked storage closet near the sewer stairs. Once they were both inside the darkness she clicked off the voice modifier "He's onto us."

The Administrator drummed her fingers on her desk as she overwatched her many,_ many_ camera feeds. She was awaiting someone. Not that wretched Mann however, he was… occupied with certain things. No matter, she had the bots, the Australium, the _power_. One little button click and it's off with the mercs.

The phone began to ring. She picked it up and chuckled menacingly. "Yes?"

"Everything is in place." the man on the other end said.

"Good, good."

"There's just one little problem."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What's that?"

"They're ready for your little attack."

She chuckled again. "No matter, I shall just catch them off guard."

"Then I reckon they're in for a real bad day." he hung up. The Administrator gave another chuckle, and pressed a button.

"You can't be serious." Sniper said and shook his head.

"I feel him following me everywhere."  
>"Maybe he's caught on to you and he's a pervert."<p>

She slapped him. "Ha."

"Just sayin'. This kinda workin' with a kid thing still ain't workin' with my system, mate."

"Well you're going to have to and fast-" she stopped abruptly.

"What is it?"  
>"Sniiiiiiipeeerrrrr!" Scout called from outside.<p>

"Crikey." Sniper muttered. "Stay hidden."

He opened the door and popped out. "What were ya doin' in there?" Scout asked.

"Just...lookin' for my gun. mate."

"You mean that one right there?" Scout pointed behind him.

Sniper leaned over to look over his shoulder. Sure enough, his Classic was leaning against the wall. "Oh yeah!" he chuckled awkwardly. "There it is."  
>"Yeah, that's great. Hey listen, the Doc just finished up. You'll never believe what we found. C'mon!" Scout took off in the direction of the Clinic.<br>"Cripes slow down you little bugger!" Sniper said as he tried to keep up. Scout rounded a corner and went through the waiting room into the operating room. Lying on the gurney was a set of bloodied Spy's clothing. And wrapped inside...was a dog.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N So it had come to my attention, thanks to a new review, that my story seems to not indent even though here in Google Drive, I am. I have no control over this and going in to fix it **_**every**_** chapter would take massive amounts of time. And we don't want to keep the fans waiting do we? Also, I see some grammar issues and will most definitely have these fixed in the final version released once the story is done. Keep the good reviews coming and make sure to let me know my errors long before now! For today, enjoy this short chapter, the conclusion is coming. **

"It's a dog!" Sniper said joyfully. "Where did that little mate come from?"

"No clue." Medic rubbed his chin. "But saying he is a German Shepard, he should go to me."

"Where is tiny baby dog?!" Heavy burst through the operating room doors. "Little dog goes to Heavy!"

Soldier and Spy followed in behind him. "Hey look!" Soldier said. "A dog!"

"No, really." Spy said. "What are we going to do with it?"

"It goes to Heavy!" Heavy pointed proudly at himself.

"No vay!" Medic protested.

"I could always take care of it." Spy grinned evilly and spun the barrel of his revolver.

Scout dug him in the arm. "Are you crazy?! We can't hurt this little guy." The dog looked at the new crew around him and happily wagged his tail.

"Hey," Sniper spoke up. "where's Engi?"

Soldier scratched his head. "I...think I saw him on the phone. I don't really know."

"Ze dog is mine!" Medic started the fight back up.

Sniper yelled over the raucous mercs. "I'll take the little bugger!" He picked up the dog like a baby. "If it keeps you blokes from rippin' each others throats out." And with that he left the room.

"Doctor ruin fun times for Heavy." Heavy leered at Medic.

"Oh please." Medic rolled his eyes.

Heavy reached for something from his pocket and sighed. "Well, at least Heavy still have sandvich." He frantically searched around his pockets. "Little dog took Sandvich!"

The dog was in Sniper's apartment dining on his newly stolen treat while Sniper sat at his dining table looked at him. "What should I call you mate?"

The dog pricked up his ears.

"You can't be serious? Mate?"

The dog returned to his meal as if to say no.

"Ok then. What?" Sniper sat in thought for a few minutes. "I got it! Aussie! Aussie the Attack Dog!"

Aussie jumped up and trotted over to Sniper and laid his head on Sniper's Lap. "Well then Aussie, you and me got a lot of work to do. Can you sit?"

Aussie sat.

"Blimey! You're one well trained dog! How about Down?"

Aussie flopped onto his stomach.

"Excellent! Beg?"  
>Aussie eyed him as to say, "I just ate. I'd prefer to not get more food."<p>

Sniper chuckled. "Alright then. How about Heel?" With that he got up and began to leave the apartment, Aussie on his heels. "Great job!" he stroked Aussie's head. Aussie stopped panting and raised his head, pricking his ears. Sniper was confused. "What is it boy?"  
>That's when he heard it. An alarm.<p>

**A/N This was meant to be released earlier but my laziness said otherwise. Enjoy it for now! The finale is coming. **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N This it it! The final chapter! I can't wait! Let's get started! Oh, and Aussie does **_**not**_** apologize about stealing the sandwich. It was delicious. 'Nuff said. GAH CRAP I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER! SO SORRY TO ANYONE WHO SAW THAT! Thanks for letting me know though. **

Thunder rolled as the incoming storm announced its presence. The mercs gathered around the courtyard, each dressed in their final battle clothes while cradling their weapons. Soldier was the last to stride down the stairs with some sort of face paint dressed on what they could see of his face. "Listen up ladies!" The mercs all stood up like soldiers, just to amuse Soldier for once in this crisis time.  
>"I know we're not ready, and I know we are not willing to go out, but it is our duty! Sure, all may be lost with Engi missing but do not need to let that get us down! I refuse to let any of those money-eating clankers inside this base and hope you all intend to do the same!"<p>

Each man there screamed their own battle cry. "Now let's go kill some maggoooooots!" Soldier loaded his launcher and ran out the base, screaming. Medic followed close behind Medi-Gun at the ready with Heavy slowly trailing behind. That's all Sniper saw as he rushed to the battlements. Aussie was sitting at the resupply door patiently wagging his tail. "C'mon mate. Let's kill some bots." Aussie gave a bark as to say. "Bring them to me." Sniper chuckled. "Atta boy." He loaded the rifle.

He strode out into the battlements and began to charge the shot. Only something was wrong. There were no robots! "Oi!" he cried down to his shocked team below. "What's bloody happening?!"

"No clue!" Medic replied. "But I zink ve are in trouble."  
>"With Doctor by Heavy's side no robot shall pass gate!" Heavy cradled the massive Minigun.<p>

With a squeal of hiss the massive dropgate began to open on the robot Carrier. "Here ze come!" Medic screamed over the din. Sniper finalized the charging and peered through the scope. "Come on you clanking little-what?" A single robot wheeled its way out of the Carrier. Heavy stopped his Minigun. "Zis is waste of bullets."

"Aye." Medic agreed. "Vut I thought Medi-Bots did not attack, only retreated."

It wasn't a Medic. It was the Administrator. Only it wasn't the Administrator...it was a robot version. She stopped at the edge of the precipice and began to open her mouth. Inside, was a loudspeaker.

"Mann is dead." she boomed out towards the mercs.

_Grey stormed into the Administrator's control room. "We had a deal!" he pointed an accusing finger at her. "Now where is my Australium?!" _

_ The Administrator chuckled and swiveled around to face him. "Well, Mr. Mann, it has come to my attention that your services are no longer needed." _

_ "Of course not! I gave you the robots!"  
>"Exactly."<br>"SO WHERE IS YOUR END OF THE DEAL?" he roared. "My machine is almost dry!" _

_ "Ah yes indeed." she glanced at the clock. "Oh Scouts?" _

_ "Yes, miss?" two Scout-Bots came forward. _

_ "Please..._restrain_ Mr. Mann."_

_ "Yes ma'am."  
>"What?!" Mann struggled to free his arms from their iron grip. "You can't do this! I am your master!"<br>"Heavy listens to no tiny man no more." A Heavy-Bot grabbed Mann's mouth and pinched it shut. _

_ "Mmmph!" _

_ "Ah it should be all over in…3...2..1." she watched the clock._

_ The humming machine on Mann's back stopped its noise and grew dark. Mann's vision began to fog over as his eyes succumbed to the cataracts. Everything hurt. Only he no longer felt it. Everything went dark. _

They gave up a loud cheer. The Robot War was finally over. "But you're not done yet." the bot chuckled as it silenced the mercs. "Heheh, oh not by a long shot. You are all of no use to me. The Manns are dead. And now...so are you." The bot turned around and began to retreat to the carrier. "Enjoy your final minutes." With that it began to unleash rain.

"Are you kidding me?" Scout yelled. "Who does she think she is! I'll kill 'er!" He leapt over the slowly filling gorge. "Come and get me!" The carrier emitted a loud explosion as the dropgate reopened. "Ah no way!" Scout came back across.

"Is okay everyone." Heavy said. "Tiny robots cannot cross without bridge."

"Hey yeah." Scout rubbed his chin. "That's true. Heck, we could even knock 'em into the gorge."

"Guys!" Sniper yelled from the battlements. "They ain't immune to water!"

"Ah I zee!" Medic exclaimed. "If zis storm continues, and ze gorge fills, ze robots have a natural moat ze must cross."

"Yes." Spy spoke up. "But the river never truly gets high enough. They could easily build across if it isn't lapping at their ankles."

"Uh, guys?" Scout said.

"Not now Scout can't you see ve are busy vith somezing right now?"

"Guys." Scout pressed.

"I said, _ve are busy_."

"LOOK!" he pointed at the carrier. Robots were pouring out.

Pyro slipped out of the closet once the screaming mercs ran past. Now was her chance to gear up and hopefully they wouldn't notice the absence. She headed through the hall to the courtyard and up to the resupply room where she left the trusty Flamethrower. Once suited up she left for the grate that dropped to the 1st floor. She was about to jump when she heard a clank coming from the spiral. Of course, Spy-Bots would already be here. They always were. She headed to the thick vault door and peered down the curving hall. Nothing. A hiss came from behind her, followed by a human laugh, before everything when black.

"Hyaaaaaaaa!" Heavy screamed as he fired another full clip of Minigun ammo across the gorge. The what-used-to-be robots were starting to pile up. But the new models weren't stupid, and pushed them into the gorge as fast as Heavy could pile them up.  
>"Ze rain isn't coming down fast enough!" Medic looked at the sky. "Look! Ze are getting into the sewer!"<p>

"Vat shall we do Medic?"

"Someone stop zem!"  
>Scout screamed as a rocket turned him into shrapnel. Spy was cowering behind a box. "Doctor! I am out of ammo!"<p>

Medic looked at the box. Gold Star Dynamite. "Heavy! Push zat box into ze gorge!"

Heavy ceased the barrel spin and rushed over to the push. With one mighty push it careened into the ravine and exploded with a _WUFF_. Medic could hear the screams of the dying Proto-Bots. "Boom!" Scout said. "Another one bites the dust!" **(Queen's song actually came out in the 80s. Historical error XP) **

"Zere are too many!" Medic watched helplessly as the new robots entered the sewer.

"Beep beep! Ratatatatatatatatatatatata."

"Engi?"  
>"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" came from the sewers.<p>

The radio crackled to life in Scout's headset. He flipped on the speaker. "You guys alright up there?" It was Engi.

"Ehehe." Medic pulled the headset from Scout's head. "Ve are fine. Vere have you been?"

"Too long to answer! Needless to say I've set up down here in this much. Nothin' will pass me!"

Scout jumped as a loud creak sounded. "What was that?"  
>Sniper saw exactly what it was. The walls that supported the towering chain link fence were groaning under the weight of the downpour. They weren't used to this type of weather. "Doc!" he called down. "The dam, it's gonna break! Get 'im out of the sewers!"<p>

"Engi, you have to listen to me."

"I'm all ears, Doc."  
>"Ze dam is going to break any zecond now. Get out of there!"<br>"I'll move as fast as I-"

Sniper had always hated the sound of tin foil ripping. Sometimes Scout would sneak into his apartment while he was asleep. It usually ended with Medic spending an hour pulling bullets out of Scout. He thought that noise was bad, but it was nothing compared to noise of the dam collapsing.

"Engi? _Engi_?! Can you hear me?" Medic tried through the mic. "Ve have a problem here!"

"We gotta go after him!" Scout said.  
>"Ve can't! Ze sewers are no doubt flooded now."<p>

"Aw heck." Medic turned to look behind him. A sopping Engi was standing was standing at the front gate. "I forgot my beer."

"Engi!" Heavy gave him a massive bear hug.  
>"Ve thought you were dead!"<p>

"I've been hit by a charging bull that was goin' faster than that water. It takes a little more than that to knock me out."

The mercs were cheering, but Sniper wasn't. In fact, he was about to vomit. Something red was floating in the water. It was Pyro. Dead. Knife in the back. Robo-Spies. Why did it have to be Robo-Spies. Or worse, we could have a traitor. He heard a hiss and then a sharp pain in his back. "Sniper?" Thud.

**A/N ePUB version available here: LINK COMING SOON**

**Book contains a final edited version as well as an excerpt from my next book: The K Project. **


End file.
